


It Happened During Fleet Week

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Shot, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Tickling, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, crygasm, seriously i'm telling you this is just dirty porn, seriously this is just a bunch of smutty smut, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleet Week--the week to celebrate those who serve in the United States Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. It's going on in New York right now. And there's an Urban Legend. The Urban Legend of Fleet week, people call it.</p><p>Very few believe in it. Even fewer put stock into it. But those that <i>do</i> take the chance, look into the the stories and follow through, just might be in for the night of their lives.</p><p>A chance to be serviced by none other than Captain America or the Winter Soldier. Just their unique way of giving thanks to the men and women of service. </p><p>Really, who would believe it?</p><p>But then... why risk it? </p><p>It <i>could</i> be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened During Fleet Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts), [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/gifts).



> So this was prompted to me by [stephrc79](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79) who suckered me into writing this totally shameless smutty smut.
> 
> Seriously, it's just a lot of smut with a little plot if you look really hard. And please read the tags. Everything that happens in this _is_ 100% consensual including the dirty talk and name calling.

_Bucky_

It starts off the same every year. Pretty slow in the beginning of the week only to pick up at the end, especially tonight. The urban legend is rooted in such a deep layer of doubt and unbelievable fantasy that… well who the hell would believe it? 

One week a year--Fleet Week, to be exact. Any sailor with the right information--time, place, passcode--get the opportunity to be, bluntly put, serviced by Captain America or the Winter Soldier. Really, it even sounds farfetched to the two of them sometimes, despite the fact that this is their third year doing it. Not in a row. Nope. Too much attention would be brought to it if they did it every year. Just their little, albeit different, way to show some appreciation to the service men and women. 

It was Steve’s idea. Believe it or not. Steve was the one who came up with it. Most people look at Steve Rogers and simply see Captain America and all he’s supposed to stand for. Truth, righteousness, justice, and all that jazz. But the truth is, as much as Steve believes in all that, values it to the very depths of his soul and heart, there’s a _hell_ of a lot more to good ol’ Captain America than starchy apple pie sweetness. 

There are so many ways to give back to the men and women in service. Care packages, appearances, donations, fighting for their rights and protection. Steve thought of a different approach. 

Sex. 

Filthy, feral, carnal, no holds barred, pretty much anything goes sex. 

He’d been embarrassed at first. Worried that Bucky--or anyone really, but mostly Bucky--would judge him. Think he was somehow dirty or something for even suggesting it let alone _wanting_ it. 

“S’just sex, Stevie.” Bucky assured him when he finally coaxed it out of him. He held his baby doll tight in his arms. “End’a the night I’m still with you to the end of the line.”

“Always,” Steve whispered. “Bucky, you don’t think… it’s weird? Or nothing?”

“Mm-mm.” He kissed his head. “I think it’s a good idea.”

Steve hummed at the approval and they spent the rest of the night hashing out the details. 

Bucky went about setting the whole thing up since Steve just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Admitting the idea to Bucky was one thing. Going to the people who could make it happen was another. 

First person Bucky went to was Rhodey. He broke it to him gently. Took some time to work up to what their offer for Fleet Week was. By the end of the conversation, not only was Rhodey more than willing to go through his connections to make it happen, he appeared slightly jealous of all those who’d be participating. 

They’ve got a system down to near perfection. It’s a sign up procedure. Anyone who buys into the urban legend can use the website to give it a shot. Most people who stumble upon the site to do so probably think the whole thing's a hoax. Those who take a chance and qualify--clean record, clean bill of health, etc.--receive another form to fill out. This one to give a description of the person’s expectations. Helps filter out those who _still_ think it’s all a joke. After that, they get the information they need to show up. Then, it’s all on them.

There are a few rules, of course. Proper identification is a must. Complete and utter sobriety--one of the reasons their hours are between seven pm to eleven pm only. No weapons are allowed in the building at all. Cell phones need to be left in whatever spare room their guest changes in along with any cameras or recording devices. Protection is up to the person. The serum--even Bucky’s shotty version of it--keeps he and Steve safe from contracting or spreading anything so there’s no need to worry about that. 

The first year was almost a bust. Only a dozen or so people. It’s gotten a little bigger every year since. 

There’re two bedrooms down on the first floor of the penthouse rented for the week. Funded--he’s pretty sure--by Stark. The entire place is stocked for the week, since Bucky and Stevie’ll spend the whole time there. Food, cable hooked up, wifi, Netflix. It’s the works. One room’s for Bucky, the other’s Steve’s. Their shared bedroom is on this floor. 

Bucky’s in the second floor living room. Alone on the couch as he surfs through the hundreds of channels for a second time. He’s dressed only in a white, cotton robe, same as anyone who picks him tonight will be. It makes things a little less awkward when there’s no formal undressing having to be done.

He perks up when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Could only be one of two people. Either Steve or Sam. The latter being the one of the few they both trust enough to be, for the lack of better word, chaperone for their guests. Natasha was here earlier in the week. But it’s not Sam coming. Bucky’d know that sound anywhere. That’s his Stevie coming back. 

“Hey, baby.” He greets when Steve appears at the top of the stairs. “Have fun?”

Steve smiles at him as he comes to the couch. Plops down and immediately curls into Bucky’s side. His robe opens a bit, but neither of them do anything about it. Fingers running through the head of dark blonde locks--damp from the quick shower Steve’s already taken--Bucky chuckles. Steve’s always been like this. All snuggles and cuddles afterwards no matter how rough and dirty sex can get.

“Mhm.” He breathes softly and hums contently as his lover’s arms wrap around him. “Missed you.” Steve wiggles a bit on the cushion. Plush and kindly taking Steve’s weight with no effort. “Want you to fuck me later.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky smirks and guides Steve’s chin up. As soon as it’s possible, he’s kissing him. Doesn’t matter how quickly they reunite, kissing Steve is always like coming home all over again. “You know I’m all yours at the end of the night. Be patient, baby doll. I’ll make it so good for you.”

“Mm. Promise?”

“Have I ever _not_ made it good for you?”

Steve chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Bucky’s chest as he agrees to that. Foregoing any hope of finding anything to watch while they wait, Bucky clicks the television off and just holds Steve for a little while.

“Hey, Barnes?” Sam calls up the stairs nearly thirty minutes later. “You’re up.”

“Damn it.” Steve grumbles at the same time Bucky gives a quiet _yes_ for victory. “That ties it?”

“That it does, Stevie.” He gives him another kiss before sliding out from under him. “Just wait and see. By the time the night’s over, I’ll be the victor.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.”

Bucky chuckles as he trots down the steps. See, as fun as this is for both of them, it’s pretty much impossible not to turn it into _some_ sort of competition. So while they’re both very happy, willing, and excited to give back, they _do_ have something of a wager going. Whoever gets picked most by the end of tonight wins. Loser does laundry. For the _rest_ of the year. 

To not startle whoever’s waiting for him, Bucky knocks before going into his room. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by a shy looking boy. He glances away the second Bucky locks eyes with him. Tucks his lip under teeth and stares at the hands in his lap.

“Holy shit…” He mumbles. “You’re really him.”

Bucky snickers and says, “Did you want me to be someone else?”

“N-no,” He shakes his head. “I just… I wasn’t sure… I mean…”

“Still wasn’t sold on how real this whole thing was, huh?”

He shakes his head, eyes still trained on his lap. Folding his lips in, he keeps trying to lift his gaze only to fail over and over. This isn’t all that unusual. Very few people come in full of confidence. 

“I can’t believe it.” He whispers. “You really _are_ him. You’re the Winter Soldier.”

“Well, I prefer Bucky, but yes, I am.” Bucky grins and takes a few steps into the room. That makes the boy on the bed lift his head again. “What can I call you?”

“Oh… Ben. I’m Ben.”

“Hello, Ben.” Bucky slicks fingers through his hair and keeps his voice soft and open. “Are you ready for this? You want me?”

Ben lets out a shaky breath and nods. Now that Bucky’s untying his robe, Ben can’t seem to take his eyes _off_ of him. Bucky lets the robe fall to a pile at his feet. Without picking it up, he goes over to the bed and slips his fingers under Ben’s chin.

“Can you tell me that, Ben?” He asks. “Tell me you want me?”

That makes Ben’s mouth fall open a bit. A whimper rolls over his lips before he licks them and tries twice to do what Bucky’s requested before finally managing.  
“I-I want you.” He whispers. “Please?”

“Are you nervous?”

Ben nods. 

“Have you ever been with a man, Ben?”

Ben shakes his head.

“Okay. That’s okay.” Bucky sits down next to him and rubs the tension out of Ben’s shoulder. The moment Bucky’s hands are on him he releases a heavy sigh. “I’ll make you feel good all over.” His fingers begin sneaking into the opening of Ben’s robe. “Can I touch you, Ben?”

“Y-yes. W-will you kiss me?”

Bucky answers that with a kiss itself. It’s a little stiff and awkward at first as Ben probably hasn’t expected it. His lips stay pressed together until Bucky slides his tongue across them. Ben parts them for Bucky, inviting him inside his mouth. He’s not a bad kisser. Nerves are probably hindering him just a bit. 

When Bucky pulls away, Ben’s eyes are still closed and he follows Bucky’s mouth with his own. Trying to not let the kiss end. His arousal is already peaking out of the folds of his robe. 

“Tell me what you want.” Bucky instructs. He puts one hand at the side of Ben’s face, the other pulling open the robe. He’s kissing up and down Ben’s neck. Soft and gentle, but enough that it’s making Ben shift and suck in heavy breath after heavy breath. “This is for you, Ben. To thank you for all your services.”

“Keep… touching me? Please, sir?”

Bucky snickers as he slides the robe off Ben’s shoulders. Says, “You don’t have to call me sir. Unless you want to. You wanna lie back?” 

Ben doesn’t answer. He just does it. Probably tries to go smoothly, but instead ends up falling back and bouncing a bit on the mattress. He looks embarrassed so Bucky runs his hand across his abs and up to his neck. Makes Ben whine a little.

“Where do you want me to touch you, Ben?”

First Ben moans softly since Bucky’s still gliding fingertips along his skin. Pulling goosebumps up all over his body.

“Everywhere.” He moans. 

“With my hands?” Bucky adds his left now. Exploring this boy’s body with both hands. The touch of metal to his skin makes Ben jump a little. Bucky chuckles and then runs his tongue between Ben’s nipples. “Or with my mouth?”

“Oh god…” He shivers under Bucky’s touch and then nods and shakes his head before nodding again. “I… I don’t know…”

“I like the way you taste, Ben.” He compliments. “Can I keep tasting you?”

“Yes yes…” Ben chokes on his next word. “ _Please_.”

With that permission, Bucky cups his mouth over Ben’s left nipple and suckles away at it. Pulls gasps and more shaky breaths from him as Bucky’s right hand runs over his thigh. He lets it creep closer and closer to Ben’s crotch. 

A hand drops on Bucky’s head, fingers closing through his hair. Eyes flicking up, Bucky sees Ben has his head tipped back. His chest rises and falls in a quick, rhythmic pattern as Bucky continues lapping at his nipple. When he takes a quick nip at it, Ben yelps and gets a good grip in Bucky’s hair to tug him up.

“Sorry…” Ben grunts. “I…”

“S’okay.” Bucky assures him. “You feelin’ more relaxed now, Ben?” He gets a nod in response. “Then I’m going to touch you now. Okay?”

“Yeah yeah.” He catches a breath and watches as Bucky starts licking his own hand. Sucking finger by finger into his mouth. Letting it disappear inch by inch. Bucky wonders if Ben’s imagining what it’d be like if his lips were around his cock. “Bucky…”

“Mm.” Bucky coos with his pinky still in his mouth. Slowly, he brings it out and says, “I like it when you say my name.”

Ben’s head drops back down to the bed when Bucky wraps his hand around his cock and pumps. Slowly. Up and down. _Up. Down._ Takes it at a nice steady pace. He doesn’t want to overwhelm him seeing how this is the first time he’s been with a man. Or so he says anyway. Bucky’s not about to take that chance. 

“Scoot up on the bed more.” Bucky tells him. “I want to use my tongue on you.”

Doing as he’s told, Ben pushes back and gives Bucky the go ahead. Bucky keeps his hand working while his tongue sneaks along Ben’s testicles. Ben whimpers and lets out a tiny squeak. That squeak turns into something of a cry when Bucky licks harder and then doesn’t let up with his ministrations. 

Ben tastes like sweat and salt, and his hips lift to start thrusting even faster than the pace Bucky’s moving his hand. He’s groaning into the bedsheets, his head rolling from side to side as his balls get bathed in Bucky’s saliva. 

The boy damn near _cries_ when Bucky pulls his mouth away. 

“Please…” He whimpers. Breathless and faint.

“Sh.” Bucky comforts. “I’m not done. I just want to know if I can eat you out. That something you might like?”

His hand is still pumping over Ben. Faster now, but no where near what Ben’s clearly looking for.

“I… I never…”

“I don’t have to.” He assures him. “I’d love to try. Be the first one with such a privilege.”

Topping his statement off with his thumb running over the top of Ben’s dick, Bucky earns himself a shudder and the first unrestrained groan he’s gotten out of him.

“Okay.” Ben agrees.

Bucky grins and gives Ben another kiss in appreciation since Bucky really enjoys doing this. Especially to his precious Stevie. _Oh_ does Steve make the best little noises when his ass is eaten out. It’s to die for. 

“If you don’t like it, just tell me. I’ll stop.”

He makes sure to get a nod before starting. The second his tongue brushes the outside of Ben’s tight hole, Bucky knows this is right for him. For just a split second, Ben pulls away. It’s a strange feeling. Bucky remembers when Steve did this to him the first time. Well, the first time _again_ technically, but it’s still a strange feeling at first. But then Ben pushes _against_ Bucky’s tongue. Silently asking for more. So Bucky gives it to him. And Ben finally let’s go.

“Oh _fuck_!” He cries out. “God… _shit… mmm_ …” 

That hand finds Bucky’s head again and latches on, presumably just to hold onto _something_ , since he seems to have a desperate need and can’t figure out what else to do. His feet scramble about the mattress as they search for purchase and find none. He screams out into the night. Praises and pleads and incoherent swears.

“That… so good… oh fuck… it’s so… _fuck_ that’s… _uuunnn_ … so good…”

Unable to help himself, Bucky takes his own dick in his hand and needs to stroke. There’s just something so _delicious_ about making someone fall apart like this. Knocking down walls and smashing inhibitions. Ben was nervous about this, but he’s loving the feel of Bucky’s tongue now. Grinding back into him. Thrusting into the hand around his cock and begging for more. _More more more_. Bucky’s happy to oblige. 

Of course, there’s no one who falls apart as sweetly as his Stevie. Like putty in his hands. 

As Ben continues to writhe about, Bucky digs his tongue further into the boy’s body. Pushes Ben further and further into a state of bliss and strokes himself harder and faster. 

Ben cries out Bucky’s name when he comes, streaks of white painting over his sweaty belly. His back is arched up and doesn’t come back down until his orgasm ends. He’s mumbling curses as he tries to catch his breath. Tiny whimpers falling from his lips between swears. 

“Feel good, Ben?” Bucky asks as he crawls over him and offers a kiss.

Ben presses his mouth flatly against Bucky’s and nods at the same time. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” He whispers. 

“You’re okay, right?” He checks. “I didn’t…”

“Mm-mm.” Ben shakes his head. “I’m… fine. Just… can’t believe. The Winter Soldier, I mean… Bucky _fucking_ Barnes just made me…” He lets out an anxious chuckle and smothers his hands over his eyes while Bucky breathes soft kisses at the side of his neck. “Holy shit that felt great.” 

At Ben’s ear, Bucky whispers, “You make pretty noises. I hope you’ll let someone else hear them like that.”

Ben blushes and then eyes the erection still in Bucky’s hand. He nibbles on his lip before glancing back up at Bucky.

“Can I…” His eyes drop back to Bucky’s crotch. “Can I try to… make you come?”

Bucky smiles and brushes some of the hair away from Ben’s face. So nice of him to offer seeing how Bucky’s pretty fucking hard.

“Sure you can.” Bucky replies and presses his lips to Ben’s forehead. “Where do you want me?”

“You can just…” His eyes scan the bed. “Next to me? Is that okay?”

“Course it is.” He does what Ben wants and settles down next to him. “Good?”

“You’re a… you’re a real good kisser.” He whispers. “Can I keep kissing you?”

Hand at the back of Ben’s head, Bucky brings him closer to do just that. Kissing as means of answering again. Really, Bucky’s a sucker for compliments. Especially on his kissing. 

Ben’s hands are at his sides, gently caressing and massaging as they go on making out. His tongue feels nice inside his mouth as Bucky allows him to take control of the kiss. He’s actually surprised when Ben’s hand sneaks around his cock. So much so that his head falls back at the feel of it. Ben pulls him back to keep their lips together. 

He’s actually really good at this. At using his hand in just the right way. Moves quick and then slows down. Tightens and then loosens. Rubs his thumb right over the tip to smear precome around. Keeps Bucky guessing. Gets him sweaty and breathless in minutes.

Every few seconds, the stimulation is so much that Bucky feels the need to jerk away from Ben’s lips. Only Ben won’t allow it. Sure, Bucky could break the kiss easily, but where’s the fun in that?

Ben keeps on sliding their tongues together, his hand at the back of Bucky’s head, even when Bucky starts to shake and whine into his mouth. He strokes harder and faster now, Bucky resorting to panting through his nose since his mouth his preoccupied. 

It’s only when the first bit of come squirts out from Bucky’s cock that Ben tears away. Bucky’s head falls back against the bedframe as his body relishes in the pleasure gushing through it. A gasp escapes his throat. Ben is watching Bucky’s dick as it spasms in his hand. 

“Wow.” He breathes. “I just… I just made the Winter Soldier come all over himself.”

Bucky laughs and drops a hand on Ben’s head. Jostles him a little as Ben inspects what’s been deposited all over his hand. 

“Yes you did. Thanks for that. Felt really good.”

A proud looking grin pulls up on Ben’s lips. Bucky has a feeling Steve might get a visit from him next time around. 

Ben is getting up now, putting his robe back on and, for a second, Bucky thinks he might be crying. From behind, he can see Ben’s shoulder quivering. Bucky can also hear the unmistakable quick intake of tiny breaths. Then, he realizes that Ben’s not crying. He’s laughing. Outright giggling.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, finding the laughter a bit contagious. “Ben?”

He nods. Only says, “Mhm,” as he bites back a fit of laughs. “Thanks again. This was… just… wow.”

His cheeks are bright red as he keeps on trying not to laugh as hard as his body wants. Ben waves over his shoulder as he races out the door. Bucky can hear the burst of giggles the second it’s closed. 

_Steve_

She says her name is Amber. She’s soft and warm and almost weightless. Her perfume is kind. A sweet scent worth breathing in. Her breaths are intoxicating. In and out like the soft wind of summer. She makes little noise, but Steve can feel her muscles tightening with pleasure. He hopes.

One long leg drapes over Steve’s shoulder. She's braced up against the door. Didn't make it to the bed. To be honest they might not at all. He didn’t start off here. On his knees in front of this beautiful being. Who looks fragile and yet probably knows several ways to kill another person. His tongue licks up and down and around and this way and that way across her sex. Shiny and wet and tastes like heaven. 

She was waiting for him. A huntress. Knew exactly what she wanted from him and has taken it. First with kisses all along her neck and sweet licks behind her ear. Feathered pecks across the delicate skin of her throat. Steve’s tongue tracing the outline of her nipples, her breasts so supple and soft under his hands. The first tremble was when he kissed up her inner thigh.

Her fingers thread through his hair. Tugs tight. Keeps his face just where she wants it. His hands grip her waist. If it’s too tight she makes no comment on it. 

Fuck, he’s hard. So _god damn_ hard it hurts. He could touch himself. She’s said nothing about that being forbidden. But he doesn’t. It’d be wrong. Right now. When Steve’s sole purpose is to make her shake and quiver at his touch. Give her what she wants. Deserves. 

She whispers words. Instructs him. Steve’s hand slips between her legs like he’s been told. Never stopping his tongue. Taking great care to be both gentle and firm, giving her clit soft suckles. He slides his middle finger inside of her. She gasps at its insertion and pulls harder on his hair. 

In and out, his finger moves. Just the one. Up and down. It’s not all that different from fingering his Bucky. Steve has less experience with women. Sometimes he wonders what Peggy would have liked. What would she have tasted of? What noises would she make? Would she be quiet and keep him guessing like the lovely one in front of him? Or would she cry out for him?

Amber orders him to add another finger. So he does. Steve puts another in and pushes harder now. Curls them both when he pulls them out again. Her head dips back against the door. Her breathing hitches and Steve’s skin is coated in her wetness as one single sound gets stuck in her throat. 

Nails scrape against his scalp as she ograsms. Her body shaking and fighting to stay upright. Steve licks her through it, and then thinks enough to stop before she gets oversensitive. He leans back on his heels and can’t quite stop the proud smirk that inches over his mouth. 

It’s a mistake. The second she sees it, her hand coils in his hair again and she yanks him to his feet. Steve goes willingly of course. It’s not like if it was Bucky. His perfect man. He can just hoist him up. Literally _force_ him up and down, left or right, anyway he wants. Completely manhandle him. God it feels so good. 

But when he’s pulled to his feet now, she nearly yanks his head clean off. Shoving her mouth into his with such force it might hurt if Steve wasn’t Steve. A fire lights inside him. Spreads through his veins and pulses in his cock. Throbbing already. He needs it. Something. _Fuck_ … anything. 

He’s not even sure how it happens, but there’s a condom on him and she’s climbing--fucking _climbing_ \--up him. Steve ends up twirling around from the force of her movements and slams back into the wall. 

Her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms lock around his neck. She slides across Steve’s dick, but doesn’t allow him inside. Just moves back and forth, grinding over him achingly slow. Teeth nip down on his bottom lip. Pulls a whine from Steve. She feels amazing, just that little bit she’ll give him. But Steve wants more… oh _god_ he _needs_ more. 

She makes him work for it. Has Steve moaning and begging and pleading to get inside of her as she continues her grinding. 

Their bodies are slicked with sweat. So much that her hands start to slip off his neck and they wind up on the floor. She’s on top of him. Gliding back and forth and _back_ and _forth_. _Still_ not permitting him entrance to her body. 

Amber asks if he wants her. Steve says yes. She asks how bad. He can only whimper. She keeps going. Sliding over his dick, the hot moisture from her body leaking all over it. Just enough friction to drive him mad with longing. Not enough to give him the satisfaction he needs. 

Just when he thinks he can’t take it any longer, when Steve’s sure he’s going to burst with desire and want, she takes pity on him. Amber slams herself on top of him and it’s heaven. Her body so warm and tight around his. Steve throws his head back with a moan and thrusts his hips up, only to have her lift and not go down again. 

Steve’s mouth goes slack at the infernal teasing. His entire body is trembling. She keeps on doing that. Just letting the head of his cock inside and not going any further. 

“P-please…” He whispers.

“You want it, Captain?” She asks. Steve nods and she growls, “Then stay _still_.”

So Steve bites down on his lip and just forces himself to stay still.

It’s torturous. Steve feels dizzy and lightheaded and amazing as she bounces off of him for a little while and then stops again. Over and over. Giving his dick the wonderful pleasure and then snatching it away just when he settles into the enjoyment of it.

Her panting has turned into high-pitched grunts. A sweet bouquet of blissful melodies. She tilts back, far enough that the ends of her hair tickle along Steve’s legs. Steve groans in suit. Unable to hold the sounds in.

Steve whimpers when his body goes taut. Every muscle in his body has coiled tightly around his bones. Toes curl into the carpet under his feet. She notices. Has picked up on the subtle changes in his body and snaps her face towards him. Grabs hold of his and forces her to look straight at her.

The command is clear on her face. In the hard, demanding glare. Which is one look that melts through to the very core of Steve’s body every time. She’s not through with him. He’ll regret coming now. _Somehow_ , she’ll make him regret it. 

Steve bites back a cry and nods in understanding. Holds in the tears that build in his eyes. It even hurts, but it’s so very worth it. She’s exquisite. The curves of her body, the touch of her skin, the brush of her hair. Beauty. A work of art as she fucks him.

That’s what’s happening here. It doesn’t matter that Steve’s the one inside of her. Doesn’t make a difference that he could simply grab her and turn them over and just slam into her. She’s in control. She’s demanded it and Steve’s acquiesced. _She’s_ fucking _him_. 

Oh _god_ does Steve want to come. So fucking badly. He’s so desperate for it. He’d beg for it if he thought it’d do any good. It’d be so easy to just let go. To get the release he so desperately needs. But no. No that’s not what he’s here for. Tonight, right now, he’s her plaything. Forced to stay perfectly still as she moves up and down, denying Steve his relief. 

And it’s worth it. All the pleasure and pain mixed together to form one incoherent thought. Hearing her breathing pick up again. Even more than before. Her soft cries that finally come bellowing out of her throat. Worth seeing her body arch back as she shudders around him, her nails scraping against his chest.

Steve almost sobs when she pulls off of him. Takes away what little shred of sanity he’s had left as all the pleasure she’s provided leaves. 

But her hands are on him again as she peels the condom off. Fingers wrap around him to jerk him off. Steve can’t take it. Not anymore. 

“Please please _please_ …” He whispers. Maybe. He might have gotten the words out. Hopes he did.

“You want me to make you come, Captain?” She asks. So taunting. Steve can hear all the making of being denied again in just a few words.

Still, he has to try. 

“Yes… oh _please_ …”

“You’re gonna clean it up with your tongue.” She informs him as though this thought has just popped into her mind. “Anything that spills on me, _you’re_ going to lick it off.”

“Okay.” Steve agrees. _Yes yes_. Steve might agree to _anything_ just to get this orgasm. 

But instead of allowing him to come, she takes her hand away again and then laughs at the howl of frustration he lets loose. She hovers over him and peppers kisses all across his chest and then just around the base of his cock. 

“Poor Captain America.” She hums as she takes hold of him again. “Okay, precious, go ahead.”

Like the snap of a rubber band being pulled on too tight, Steve’s body recoils and let’s go of everything he’s been holding back. The explosion that quakes through him as Steve shouts out a _thank you… thank you thank you thank you_!

She makes sure that his semen lands across his stomach and chest. Hot, sticky, and wet that stains across him. As promised, whatever little bit dribbled onto her hand, she has him lick off. She holds her fingers up. One by one. Even scooping more up and feeding him that way. Not taking them away until she’s satisfied Steve’s done a thorough job. 

Steve doesn’t mind tasting himself. Having it fed to him. He loves when Bucky does it. It’s different, licking her hand off. Her fingers are thin and long and she uses her nail to run along the length of his tongue. 

“Thank you, Captain Rogers.” She whispers in his ear. “For indulging me.” Which was only a little. She doesn’t need to know that Captain America is an absolute slut for being bossed around. “That was lovely.”

He smiles and pushes up on the back of his elbows. She’s already putting her robe back on. Sliding it over soft, silky skin and tying it around her waist. Steve goes to respond, but she’s already leaving the room. Closing the door gently behind her.

The huntress. 

She says her name is Amber. 

_Bucky_

“Hello, sir.” 

Second time tonight. Bucky almost laughs. It could always be a military thing. Routines and habits that are easier to follow than to risk breaking. This time is different though. This one is on his knees in the middle of the room. Eyes cast downward and hands tucked behind his back. 

“You don’t have to call me sir.” Bucky tells him. “It’s okay.”

He shakes his head and lifts his eyes, but doesn’t really _look_ at Bucky. Lip buried under his teeth, he swallows hard and goes to speak.

“I do, sir.” 

Something else comes out just after that. Much too mumbled for Bucky to understand. He steps further into the room so that he’s almost hovered right over him.

“What was that?”

“Sorry, sir. I said… my mistress wants me to.”

 _Oh?_

Now this is something Bucky can work with. Sends a pleasurable jolt throughout his whole body. It tingles all the way down to the his toes. 

“Is that so?”

He nods and says, “Yes, sir. There’s a letter for you on the bed from her.”

“Really?” Bucky strolls to the bed and, sure enough, there’s a marked envelope waiting for him there. 

Inside, Bucky finds a note, another and a… key. Small and copper. He shakes it out and lets it fall into the palm of his hand. 

“What’s this for?” He asks his guest. 

He looks over his shoulder and Bucky can see the blush staining his cheeks. Instead of answering, he stays on his knees and turns, shedding his robe as he does. Bucky’s eyes go wide at what he sees. 

There’s a steel cage locked snugly around his cock--an actual _lock_ keeping it on him. Bucky’s first thought is how lovely that would look around Stevie’s huge dick. Keeping him from getting an erection, or making it ridiculously uncomfortable if he gets one. All arousal with nowhere to go. Oh, the possibilities. 

Without saying a word, Bucky takes out the note intended for his eyes and his eyes only. The envelope was sealed, so there’s no doubt even his poor little guest here has no idea what it says.

 _Dear Sergeant Barnes_ it starts.

_This is my pet, Ethan. Thank you for doing this for him. He’s had a thing for you for years._

_Enclosed, you’ll find the key to his cage and a list of his limits. Ethan is allowed out of his cage_ only _if you think he’s earned it. Same with coming. Only if_ you _think he deserves it. You can make him earn it however you’d like; limits withstanding. He’s a great little cocksucker, just so you know._

_Thanks again. You’re totally making his year just by seeing him at all._

_Sincerely,_

_Serena_

This is lovely. So beautiful. Bucky can almost _feel_ the devotion between Ethan and his mistress, Serena, just by these words on a page. Written with tenderness and love despite the nature of the whole thing. Even the limits sprawled across the paper contain a feeling of protection within them. His mistress taking care of him even if she isn’t present. The trust bestowed upon Bucky awes him. 

Bucky folds the letter in half and sticks it back in the envelope before stuffing it in the robe’s pocket. He sits down on the bed and runs eyes over Ethan. Kneeling in front of him, being shared tonight. This is as much a privilege for him as it seems to be for Ethan. Truth be told, Bucky doesn’t see _why_ anyone would feel honored or some shit like that just for a chance at foolin’ around with him. But the longer he keeps his eyes on Ethan, the deeper the boy’s blush gets. So Bucky curls a finger at him and pats the bed.

“Come up here, Ethan. Let me take a good look at that.”

Ethan nods and goes to rise to his feet. He’s stopped when Bucky shakes his head. 

“If you’re going to be my pet right now,” He says. “You crawl to me.”

The words come out easy. He’s said similar ones before. To his beautiful Stevie. So obedient and willing. A work of art all for Bucky. 

The order might throw Ethan for just a second, but he recovers quickly and drops to his hands and knees. It seems a bit difficult to maneuver in the robe--the flaps of it catch under his knees every few steps--but he manages without any complaint. As soon as he’s in front of the bed, he glances up at Bucky, likely waiting to see if he should climb up in any particular fashion that the Winter Soldier might like. Bucky simply pats the mattress to invite him on up.

Once he’s up there with him, Bucky pushes off Ethan’s robe to get a good look at the device trapping his cock. Bucky doesn’t touch any more than that. Just inspects. Ethan’s poor dick is already starting to swell up against the restraints. 

“How long have you been in that?” He asks. Genuinely curious. 

“Um… seventeen days.”

Seventeen days and it’s still on him. Impressive. Not only that, but the note from his mistress has allowed _Bucky_ the decision about whether or not he’ll remain in it tonight. She must know he can go for longer.

“Is it uncomfortable?”

This question is asked while Bucky trails one finger down Ethan’s abdoman. Ethan makes a strained sound in the back of his throat. Something between a whine and a whimper, but not fully completing either.

“It… yes, sir. In the morning mostly.” He sucks in a sharp breath when Bucky slides a hand over his thigh. “But it…” 

Ethan swallows hard and rattles his head. Trying to keep on answering while also trying to ignore the metal fingers that have just started rolling over his nipple. 

“But it what?” Bucky encourages. “Keep going.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Ethan shifts about. The bulge between his legs pushing hard against the steel locked around it. “It makes me, like, super aware of my, I mean, my mistress’s penis, but I can’t do anything about it.”

Mmm. That would be so delectable on Steve. For his baby doll to want to fuck everything and not be able to fuck _anything_ , not even his own hand. Like a black hole in his pants. Pulling everything towards it and nothing actually being there. Steve’ll hate it and love every second of it. Knowing his dick is completely in Bucky’s control. The thought of it makes Bucky even harder.

“Seventeen days, huh?” He pretends to ponder this for a moment. “Would you like me to take it off?”

That actually makes Ethan’s dick twitch. Steel cage and all. As though the prospect of having its freedom is a reward all on its own. It takes a few seconds for Ethan to voice his answer, what with one of Bucky’s hand sliding up and down Ethan’s thigh, the other still abusing that poor nipple.

“Mhm, mhm.” He manages to get out. “Please, sir?”

“What are you gonna do to earn it?”

“Whatever you’d like, sir.”

Bucky steals another glimpse down at Ethan’s crotch. A bit of sympathy trickles through him. Poor guy looks fuckin’ uncomfortable. His dick is spasming against the steel around it and he’s discreetly trying to keep from squirming about on the bed.

“I hear you’re a pretty good cocksucker.” Bucky comments. “You think you could give Captain America a run for the money?”

Ethan’s eyes go wide. His mouth falls open and he looks a bit flabbergasted by Bucky’s statement.

“Cap… Captain America…” He rattles his head. “He likes to… you mean…”

“Steve Rogers?” Bucky barks a laugh. “My Stevie’s the best little cocksucker in the world. He _loves_ getting his lips around a nice, _big_ cock. Choking himself down on it. Always has. Even when he was a little guy.”

Those eyes that had been bugging out a second ago now flutter closed. Ethan lost in some fantasy that Bucky’s probably just tossed upon him. 

“You’re not changing your mind now, are ya?” Bucky asks. Leans in real close to glide his tongue right behind Ethan’s ear. “You don’t wanna trade me in for Cap, hm?”

His head shakes. A whimper rises out of his throat as he gets out a couple of strained _mm-mms_. 

“Good.” Bucky gets to his feet and points to the spot in front of him. “On your hands and knees. Get to it.”

Sliding off the bed, Ethan gets into position. Mouth just a hairsbreadth away from the tip of Bucky’s cock, he flicks his gaze up to him. Bucky nods and Ethan’s mouth wraps tightly around him. Beautiful. 

Serena wasn’t lying. This mouth is almost as good as Steve’s. Moist. Warm. Tight. Moving perfectly up and down and lighting a fire in Bucky’s stomach. 

“Shit, that feels good.” He murmurs. “Oh you’re fucking good at this.”

The praise gets Ethan to moan just as his lips reach the touch of Bucky’s stomach. Bucky can feel the back of his throat, the tip of his dick catching the slight feel of vibrations that shoot through his entire body.

“Oh _fuck_ …” He groans and leans to the side. 

They’re close enough to the nightstand that Bucky can easily reach in and grab a bottle of lube. There’re several in there, different flavors and scents and such, but he just fishes around and grabs the first one he snags. Happens to be cherry flavored. 

Arm braced on Ethan’s back, he slicks up his fingers and then reaches over for Ethan’s ass. It takes a moment, what with the bit of a strange angel and all, but he manages to find that tight little hole. He slides his middle finger in. There’s a bit of resistance at first, and Ethan whines a bit around his cock, but as the boy’s body gradually opens and and accepts the finger, he lets Bucky’s dick fall from his mouth with an unstrained moan. 

Bucky grabs him by the hair. Picks his head back up and guides it back towards his cock.

“You should keep that mouth somewhere on me, Ethan.” He says. “If you want me to take that thing off of you.”

“S-sorry, sir.” His tongue starts licking up and down the side of his dick. “P-please… more…”

So Bucky adds another finger. Makes Ethan go damn near cross eyed when he curls them both. From where he is, Bucky knows he can’t quite reach his prostate the way they’re positioned, but Ethan gets out muffled cries while attempting to keep his tongue and lips on him. 

“I want you to make me come, Ethan.” Bucky tells him. “You don’t get to come out of that unless you make me come.”

Ethan makes a sort of whiney sound in the back of his throat, but otherwise doesn’t argue. Instead, he chokes himself on Bucky’s dick again. Consuming the thing as though his very life depends on it. Maybe it is. Well, not his life of course. But he’s so fucking desperate to get that chastity device off of him that he’s willing to ignore the sensations that Bucky’s causing--even harder now that Bucky’s shoved a third finger in him--and work only on getting Bucky to climax. 

He’s getting close. Like Serena said, Ethan’s a good cocksucker. Bucky can feel his balls tightening more and more as Ethan’s chin gets coated in his own spit and drool. 

“Mm. Fuck yes.” Bucky murmurs. “Does your mistress fuck you while you’re in that?”

First answer he gets to that is a gag when Ethan rams himself as far as he can onto Bucky’s cock. Then, without taking his mouth off of him, he nods.

“Good. Cause I’m gonna fuck you senseless. Get over the bed.”

Without any other warning, Bucky yanks his hand out. Causes Ethan to whimper and tremble a bit. He needs a few seconds to compose himself and Bucky gives him that. Moments later, he’s crawling up and over the bed, his legs draped over the end. 

“You want me to wear a condom?” 

“Yes, please. Sir.”

“Kay.”

Bucky grabs one and easily rolls it on. Positioning himself behind Ethan, he parts his cheeks and lets him sweat it out a bit. Just stands there with his dick just pressed up against him.

“You want it, Ethan?”

“Y-yes, sir. Please.”

Although shoving right into him sounds like a really fantastic idea, and would probably have Bucky coming in moments, he chooses to _ease_ on in. Nice and slow. Gets Ethan to release a long and loud moan from somewhere deep inside of him. It’s a sound Bucky recognizes. He’s gotten Steve to make it before. When he’s sinking deep inside of himself and needing so much more. 

When Bucky pulls out again, he waits a few seconds before _slamming_ into him so hard that Ethan squeals and jerks his head up. 

“Oh _fuck_!” He shouts. “Fuck fuck _fuck_!”

His head almost drops back down, but metal fingers card through his hair and keep it up. 

“You wanna make me come, don’t you, Ethan?”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Fuck right you do.” Bucky pounds into him. Ruthlessly. His balls slapping against his ass over and over. “Cause you’re a greedy little fucker, aint ya?” Ethan whimpers over a moan. “That’s right. You just wanna get that off of you. You want something from _me_. Isn’t that right, you greedy boy.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Ethan stutters. “I-I need it. I _need_ it.” 

“You need fuck all unless I say so. Isn’t that right?”

The air is soaked in sweat and sex as Ethan tries to answer that with something more than the moans that keep toppling out of his mouth. Bucky finally releases the hold on his hair to grab hold of both his shoulders. Ethan’s head drops back down. He smothers his face in the mattress. Hands ruffling the blankets in two bunches as if to hold on for dear life. 

Sweat drips down his brow. Bucky needs to hold back his strength. Needs to remember this isn’t Steve. He can’t pound into Ethan with all that he has. But what power he _can_ use, he does, and Ethan keeps sobbing out his name.

Everything washes over in a soundless clap of thunder. Nearly out of nowhere. Bursting through Bucky in an explosion of pure ecstasy as he fills the condom. 

Rubbing Ethan’s shoulders, he pulls out of him. Gently, though Ethan still tenses when he’s fully out. 

“How ya’ doin’, Ethan?”

He’s flat on the bed, his cheek flushed deeply into the blanket. Eyes closed, Ethan’s breathless and sweat soaked. But he nods and half his mouth curves up in a tired grin.

“M’okay, sir.” He whispers. “I… please, sir?”

Bucky’s a shit. He knows it. This is what Steve likes, so he wonders if maybe Ethan’ll get off on it as well. Worth a shot.

“Please?” He repeats. “What’d you want, Ethan?”

His cheeks turn bright red. Seems the thought of having to ask to be let out of the device embarrasses him. At the same time, he rubs up against the bed. Turned on as well. 

“You… you said if I… made you come…”

“Ah, I see.” Mind games. Really, how can Bucky resist? “You want me to let you out so you can come, too? But…” He runs a metal finger down the crack of his ass and then fondles his balls. Handles them delicately in the palm of his metal hand. “It sorta feels like _I_ did most of the work. You just layed there.” 

The whine Bucky gets for that is so utterly pathetic it almost breaks his heart. If that was Stevie, he’d have to muster up a lot of self-control to maintain his resolve. 

“I can… suck you off again, sir.” Ethan offers. “Or… or…”

He’s cut off when Bucky chuckles. “How does it feel to have your cock controlled by the Winter Soldier?”

Ethan actually gets this dreamy sort of look on his face when Bucky asks that. He smothers his face in the bed when he answers though.

“Like my most amazing fantasy come true.”

A blush fills Bucky’s face. He can’t help but feel flattered at such a sentiment.

“Turn over, sweetheart.” He says. “You did real good for me. I’ll let you out.”

The subsequent moan that follows is filled with such gratitude and relief that Bucky can practically feel the ache subsiding himself. Ethan rolls onto his back, legs still dangling off the side of the bed. Bucky does nothing to fix that. 

That little brass key is on the nightstand. When Bucky snatches it up, he doesn’t go immediately for the lock at Ethan’s crotch. Instead, he trails it along the boy’s lips. A breath catches in his throat with Bucky doing that. Unable to resist teasing him even more-- _fuck_ this is going to be fun with Steve--he runs it down Ethan’s chest and across his treasure trail. That breath which caught in his throat has come undone and now they pick up double time. 

“P-please, sir…”

Ready to show a bit of mercy, Bucky sticks the key in the lock and turns the key. The sound of it popping open makes Ethan start a bit. Even _that_ makes him moan again. 

Bucky takes to removing the device slowly. He’s not sure if it’ll hurt if he takes it off too fast, but he’s certain that drawing it out is even more tormentingly fun for Ethan. As soon as it’s off, the cock that’s been struggling and aching and begging for more this whole time finally fills the way it’s been _dying_ to. Right in Bucky’s hand. 

Releasing a joyful cry, Ethan sobs into the night. He’s trembling under Bucky’s touch, jerking his hips up into his hand as he desperately tries to fuck it.

“Oh _god_ I wanna come!” He shouts. 

Bucky chuckles. “Already?”

“Please, sir! Please! It’s been… seven… seven _teen_ _days_!” He pants. “ _Please_ say I can come, sir…” Ethan’s voice loses volume. At this point he’s just hanging on to any shred of control he has not to come without permission. “ _Please_ …”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Bucky takes a tighter grip on Ethan’s cock. Strokes faster and makes him wail. “Okay, Ethan. Go ahead. Come now.”

Everything goes silent. As though the permission granted is too overwhelming for Ethan and he’s unable to process anything other than the fact that he’s about to climax. His body stiffens and goes taut. Mouth dropping open to form a silent gasp, his dick finally releases all that’s been built up inside of him. It’s practically convulsing in his hand as it pumps more and more semen out. So much of it. Bucky’s never seen so much. It empties out of him in long squirts of sticky white lines. Coating both Bucky’s hand and Ethan’s stomach. 

There are tears leaking out of the corners of Ethan’s eyes. He’s crying, though only slightly. Bucky reaches out with his clean hand and wipes the tears away. Whispers words of praise and comfort until a laugh bubbles through Ethan.

“Holy shit, dude.” He mumbles. “That was fucking incredible. Thank you. Holy fuck, thank you.”

The drawer in the nightstand is stocked with supplies. Washcloths and bottled water included. Bucky’s already cleaned his own hand off and is now pouring some water onto a cloth. He smiles for him and wipes the washcloth over Ethan’s belly. Ethan moans appreciatively.

“You’re welcome.” Bucky murmurs as he settles down next to him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. I really did. Thank you. This was so cool.” He leans into Bucky’s shoulder and pecks his neck. “Do I have to leave right away or can…”

“No, no.” Bucky assures him. “There’s no rush. Take all the time you need. There’re showers, too, if you’d like. One right through that door.” He points in that direction. Bucky’ll be using that before leaving so he’s nice and fresh for whoever’s next. “And also in whichever guestroom you changed in.”

Ethan stretches and releases a contented hum. He nods, eyes closed and a tiny grin curved up on his lips. 

“Have you and your mistress been together long?”

“Mhm. Three years. Love her so much.” He says. “She’s so good to me.” Head still snuggled on Bucky’s shoulder, Ethan looks at him and asks, “What about you and Captain America? Have you, er, I mean…”

“Yeah. Stevie’s always been the one for me. There’ve been others along the way. One I was sure Steve would marry.” If he was going to lose Steve’s love to someone, Peggy was the best. “But life had other plans for us.”

The hand at his arm, caressing soft and gently, has Bucky glancing down. Ethan may have noted the sad tone in his voice. Grief for a life taken from both he and Steve.

“For what it’s worth,” Ethan says. “Your relationship is what gave me the hope to keep going at a bad time in my life. I mean, I know it’s not all sunshine and rainbows and stuff, but, the fact that you two have gone through so much and stuck together? It really… it just… I mean…”

“Thank you.” Bucky replies. Saving Ethan from bumbling over his words more. “That means a lot.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as they lay together. At the moment, Bucky doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the note from his mistress also contained instructions to put the cage back on him before he leaves. 

_Steve_

Bucky’s not back yet and Steve is getting antsy as he waits on the second floor. The couch growing in size.

This was all his idea, that much is true. Steve’s happy about it, too. Fleet Week, when they do this anyway, is as much as a service for them as it is for the men and women they’re trying to give back to. In their own unique way. It’s fun, and like Bucky always reminds him whenever he starts to doubt it--questions the sanity of his decision to start this up--it’s just sex. 

_We did miss out on quite a lot of it over the years_ , Bucky tells him. _Bout time we caught up, don’tcha think_?

Steve agrees. Even if the two of them go leaps and bounds _together_ trying to make up for lost time. But this week is about letting loose. Winding down. And helping others do the same. 

Still, Steve misses his Bucky. Whenever he has to wait this long for him to finish up. He just wants those arms around him. Flesh and metal. Giving Steve the one place he’s always meant to be. He hopes to spend at least a few minutes with his lover--his boyfriend, his best friend, his soulmate--before he gets called down again.

Of course, getting called down again’ll put Steve back in the lead. The home stretch. Tonight. It’s been a busier week this year. Averaging about seven people a night. That’s seven people _each_ of course. Might not sound like a lot, but given the secrecy surrounding their little service, it’s pretty fantastic. 

Last night, Steve was sure Bucky was going to win this year with a total runaway. He went almost all night without one request. Talk about a blow to the ego. Quite a _stroke_ to the ego, though, when he was then hit with request after request after request. 

Tonight’ll be the deciding factor. Steve is _really_ hoping to win. Doesn’t have to be some landslide victory. Just by one. He _really_ doesn’t want to have to do all the laundry for the year. The thought truly sucks. 

Steve looks towards the stairs when he hears someone coming up them. Smiles when he knows it’s Bucky returning. When Bucky catches him staring, he lights up as well. Maybe they’re a bit corny, but being reunited is always like releasing a long held breath.

“Hey, baby.” Bucky greets. “Been waitin’ long?”

“Too long.” Steve says. “Hurry up.”

Bucky’s eyebrows flick up at that. He smirks, but does come over at a slightly faster pace. When Bucky sits down next to him, Steve snuggles up into his arms. The way Bucky starts rubbing his shoulders, however--suggestive and sensual and just all too perfect--is a sure sign that Steve’s in for some trouble.

“So you know, Rogers…” Bucky murmurs right into Steve’s ear, and _oh no_. Calling him Rogers is recipe for disaster. A shudder runs through him already as Bucky’s delicious breath tickles his skin. “I think I wanna try something with you. Something you’re going to hate. Something you’re gonna fuckin’ _love_ to hate.”

A whimper catches is Steve’s throat. Just at the mention of whatever evil deed Bucky has in mind for him gets Steve so worked up. For all he knows, Bucky doesn’t really have anything to try. That doesn’t stop the electricity from pumping through his whole body.

Lips still at his ear, Bucky chuckles and murmurs, “You wanna know what it is?” Steve, unable to locate his voice at the moment--not when Bucky’s hands start traveling down the opening of his robe--just manages to nod. Bucky presses a kiss into his shoulder, then bites and kisses again. “C’mon, Rogers, answer me. Don’t make me take you over my knee.” 

Right, cause that’ll make him more coherent. The thought alone drives Steve crazy.

“Yes.” He squeezes the word out through a pinched throat. “Yes, Bucky. Please tell me.”

“Mm. So good for me, baby.” Bucky praises. Licks one stripe up the side of Steve’s neck. “So, this boy came in and he was wearing something _very_ interesting.”

Bucky’s hand is running down Steve’s abdomen. Inching closer and closer and _closer_ to his dick. Throbbing. Missing Bucky’s touch. Oh how much he wants his Bucky to grab him. But he stops just before he would and curls his fingers. Hard enough that the scrape of his nails make four pink lines blossom along Steve’s skin. Steve knows why. He’s waiting for a response. Has given Steve ample time for it, too. If Steve doesn’t say anything, Bucky might move his hand and, fuck it all, he can’t do that. He just _can’t_.

“What?” Steve asks. The ghost of a whisper. “What was he wearing, Bucky?”

He’s rewarded with teeth nipping at his earlobe. And then Bucky’s _left_ hand wraps around him. The sudden cool metal against his length shocks Steve enough that he cries out and jolts forward. Bucky’s right arm hooks around his waist and he keeps him pinned to his chest. 

“He had a _cage_ around his dick, Stevie.” Bucky sings. Cheek pressed to Steve’s. “He was in a chastity device.”

Steve moans. Loud and feral. Yes. No. Fucking everything. His body confusedly responds in so many different ways, his traitorous dick jumping in Bucky’s hand.

“Think about it, baby.” Bucky coos. Presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s mouth has gone slack. “This dick all locked up. I’d have the key. _Me_. Not even _you_ could touch yourself unless I let you.”

The night dances around them in wispy hazes of desire. Steve’s toes curl. His fingers curl. His muscles curl. The _air_ curls. And Bucky’s hand pumps up and over Steve’s dick. Steve’s hips move in suit with what Bucky’s doing. He’s working him up so fast already. This idea must really excite him. 

“You want that, Stevie?” He asks. Breathless the way Steve is. Hand unrelenting as it goes over and over and over Steve’s cock. “Want me to lock you up?”

Everything about this is a bad idea. _Everything_. Bucky will show no mercy. None. He’ll lock Steve up in that thing and he’ll be ruthless. Teasing and teasing and taunting and _more_ taunting. Steve will hate it. Oh fuck how he’ll hate every deliciously wonderful moment of it. Soak it up like a life force.

“Y-es…” He stutters over a few breaths. “P-please, Bucky, make me… make me come. Please…”

As soon as the request leaves his mouth, Bucky not only stills his hand, but also _squeezes_ right at the base. Pulls a yelp from Steve and a dollop of precome out of the tip of his dick. 

“Mm-mm.” Bucky hums, nuzzling his nose into Steve’s cheek. “Not until later. When we finish what we’re here for. You know that.” He gives Steve one more _painfully_ slow stroke. “Be _patient_.”

Oh it’s not fair, it’s not _fair_. All Steve wants right now is Bucky’s hands all over him. His mouth all over him. His body all over him.

He won’t though and Steve can’t have it. That’s the deal. They’re here to service _other_ people. Just two more hours. Steve can do it. He hopes. 

Steve almost laughs out loud. What the hell would people think if they saw this side of him? Captain America--their symbol of hope and justice and truth--begging to be made to come? Begging to be fucked by the Winter Soldier? They’d have nightmares.

“I love you.” Steve breathes. His Bucky. The one place he can _always_ be and exist with meaning beyond the face of Captain America. “Will you hold me then?” Steve requests. “Help me settle down?”

Bucky swathes arms around him and pulls him closer. He kisses the top of his head. Just once. 

“Of course, baby.” He runs hands over Steve’s arms. “I love you, too.”

Cuddling up against his lover’s chest, Steve sighs contently and the two of them stay like that until Sam gives Steve a shout. Someone’s here for him. 

Steve grins as he goes down the stairs and calls back to Bucky, “Looks like I’m back in the lead!”

“Fuck you, Rogers!”

“That’s the plan!”

He can hear Bucky snicker as he continues on his way. 

“Hi.” Steve says when he goes into his room and sees the young man waiting for him. 

“Oh wow.” He murmurs. “I can’t believe it. Captain America. It’s Captain _fucking_ America.”

“That’s what they tell me.” Steve chuckles. 

“And we’re really gonna… I mean… the Winter Soldier’s not gonna like kill me if we fuck around, is he?”

Steve shrugs. 

“Well, there was that one time…” He stops when he sees all the color draining from his face. “I’m kidding!” Steve assures him. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just kidding.”

The guy lets out a nervous snicker. Shakes his head a little as though totally caught off guard by Captain America’s sense of humor.

“So how’s this work?” He asks. “I mean, what’d we do?”

Holding back a smile, Steve leans up against the door. This makes things a little easier. Although he has no problem coming in and taking the lead for someone when they’re nervous, it’s nice when someone’s either full of confidence--like Amber had been--or just easy going like this guy is. 

“I suppose that’s on you.” Steve answers. “This is for you. You could start by telling me your name maybe.”

“Oh yeah. Call me Ray. Ray’s good.” He nods to himself as though he was asked a question and answered it. “So, I mean, if I want to fuck you senseless, I can just do that? Or if I want to, like, I dunno, bite your nipples or something? And, oh!” Ray lights up with excitement as another idea runs through his head. “I can have you come in my ass and have you lick it all up?”

After Bucky got him all worked up before, just being talked to this way is making Steve hard again. Course, Ray doesn’t seem to have any clue that Steve’s a total sucker for being talked to this way. It’s more like he’s just getting himself excited by the whole thing. 

“Sure. If that’s what you want.”

“Hot damn. C’mon, Cap.” He scoots to the corner of the bed. “Come over here and suck my dick.”

It’s almost humorous. Whenever Bucky tells him anything that goes on with the people he’s with, they’re always stories of him bossing them around or just some neutral experience between them both. But Steve? More often than not, people who request Steve want to boss _him_ around. Get Captain America down on his knees and see just how far they can take it. Shatter the image they’ve always seen him as. As if each one is the first to have done it. 

Little do they know.

Not that Steve minds. Mm-mm. Not in the least. It’s what gets him really going anyway. 

So Steve falls to his knees in front of Ray and starts to untie his robe. He’s stopped though and instructed to do it with his teeth--and to not use hands at all. A challenge, sure, but a challenge that sends sparks flying down his spine. 

After a little bit of a struggle, Steve gets Ray’s robe open and licks the bit of precome already drooling out of his dick. It gives a little jump when he does that and Ray breathes out heavily. When Steve wraps lips around him, Ray puts a hand on his head. Just rests it there as Steve does the work.

In terms of size, Ray’s not all the big. Not small and not super thick, but he is pretty long so it doesn’t take much for Steve to start choking himself on it. 

“H-h- _oly_ shit.” Ray gulps and has to take in several deep breaths. That hand starts petting over Steve’s head. “Fuckin’ eh, Cap, you’re r-really f-fuckin good at this. Jesus _Christ_.”

Steve smiles around him. Yeah, he knows he’s good at this. Prides himself a whole lot on the fact that if Bucky’ll let him, he can get him off like this within minutes. Which proves true again.

“Oh _fuck_ … _unnff_ … stop! Stop!” He shouts. “M’gonna… you gotta stop!”

He pulls on Steve’s hair at the same time Steve lifts himself off. Ray is trembling and panting. Sweat dots just under his hairline. He’s trying to get ahold of his breathing. In through his nose and out through pursed lips. Steve tries not to laugh. Clearly Ray was unprepared for that. 

“Man,” Ray chuckles. “I had no idea… I mean…”

“Thanks.” Steve nods. Big smile on his face. He’s pretty sure Ray was quite close to coming just now. 

“Yeah. Wow. Um… okay so… how bout you get up on the bed now? I kinda wanna fuck you.”

Steve nods and does as Ray wants. He’s asked to get on his back, which surprises Steve a bit. He honestly thought that Ray would be the one to take him from behind. 

There’s no need for any prepping since both Steve and Bucky take the time to get themselves opened up before the night even starts. Given the  
rest of the night’s activities, there’s rarely any reason to have to do it again. 

Ray asks about needing a condom and when Steve explains it’s up to him, he chooses not to use one. He takes a moment to line himself up, but foregoes any patience after that. Swinging both of Steve’s ankles over his shoulders, Ray just pounds into him. Jackhammering away as though trying to split Steve wide open. Muttering swears and throaty grunts the whole time. 

The first few thrusts _are_ enough to make Steve scream out. They taper off into a steady stream of snarls and whimpers as Ray finds his rhythm. Steve plants his hands firmly on the bed so he can grind back into him. God what he won’t do to feel his ass so full like this. The sting bringing such wonderful tears to his eyes. 

The only change of position made is when Ray takes hold of his ankles. He lifts them off his shoulders and just bends Steve’s legs back. That makes Steve’s cry out since every thrust has Ray’s cock drilling right into his prostate. Each time sending a spray of heat and electricity bursting through his body. 

Their bodies are slicked with sweat. So much that Ray’s having a little trouble keeping his grip on Steve’s ankles. No matter. The second Steve’s face scrunches up, Ray senses how close he is. 

“You gonna come, Cap?” He grunts and starts tugging on Steve’s dick. “Gonna make you come?” When Steve nods, quick and fevered, Ray says, “Me too. All over that face of yours.”

And that’s it. That right there is enough to drive Steve right over the edge. His head tilts back, his back arches, and he moans out high and loud. Seconds later, Ray is pulling out of him and making good on his promise. He pumps a fist over his dick and aims for Steve’s face. He gets his lower lip, chin, and right cheek, but most of it lands on Steve’s neck.

“Fuck…” Ray mutters as he collapses into the sheets next to him. “That Bucky Barnes sure is one _lucky_ bastard.” 

Wrong. Steve’s the lucky one. Luckiest son of a bitch in the world to have someone like Bucky. 

Ray goes on to say, “You can do this all night long, can’t ya’? I mean, you’d be up for round two, like, right now?”

There’s still come all over him, starting to dry and stick to his skin, but Steve chuckles and shrugs. 

“Yeah. Why?” He smirks at him and just brushes his fingers over Ray’s softening cock. “You wanna go another round?”

Ray jerks forward, still much too sensitive for that and gags on a chuckle. Shakes his head and finds that laugh. 

“No, no. I’m good.” He sucks in a deep breath and heaves back up. “So, you’re sure the Winter Soldier’s not gonna come after me for this, right?”

“Bit too late for that anyway, don’t you think?”

When Ray faces him again, Steve can see that touch of color in his cheeks fading away. Only to come rushing back as he picks up on Steve’s jesting. 

“Oh man. I gotta get out of here.” He chuckles. “Looks like we don’t know Captain America at all, huh?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about. I’m as wholesome as apple pie.”

And that is Steve Rogers’ favorite lie.

_Bucky_

Now this is something different. He and Steve glance at each other when Sam tells them they’re _both_ wanted for the next… _guests_. Plural. As in more than one.

“They?” Bucky asks. “There’s more than one?”

“That’s right.” Sam confirms. “It’s… they’re together. And they want you both.”

Bucky leans back on the couch and takes a glimpse over at Steve. He’s just looking up at Sam. Bucky knows that look. The hint of a glaze in his eyes, that tiny pull on his lips. Steve’s excited. 

“Is that okay?” Sam wonders when neither of them say anything else. “It’s not on your limits list. I didn’t…”

“It’s fine.” Steve interjects. Quicky. As though the offer will be pulled out from under him if he doesn’t. “Unless…” He turns to look at Bucky. His face falling. “Is it okay with you, Bucky?”

Aw his poor Stevie. Looking so damned worried that Bucky might be the one to pull the plug on this whole thing. 

“Sure it is.” Steve’s excitement makes Bucky even _more_ excited. He kisses his lover’s cheek and feels that Steve’s skin is all flushed. “Come on, Stevie. Why don’t we go see what they want to do with us?”

A huge smile pulls up on Steve’s mouth. He nods and says okay and is on his feet all in one nimble move. If it was up to him, he’d probably go sprinting down the stairs. 

Funny thing is, as soon as they get into the room--Bucky’s since apparently they got there while Steve was still busy with his last guest--Steve falls _behind_ Bucky. Shyness creeping up on him when he sees not just two guests, but _three_. Two men--one blonde, the other brunette--and a woman--also brunette. They’re all sitting together on the couch in the room. The lady in the middle and the two men holding her hands. All of them perk up when Bucky and Steve come in. 

For a moment, Bucky can’t help but wonder if Steve sees what he does. Something that could have been. Maybe Steve never had to choose between he and Peggy. If the three of them had only been given a chance to bring that much more love to the world. 

Maybe Steve does see it. Or at least, he must sense something since his fingers lace with Bucky’s. 

“Hi.” Bucky clears his throat. “How are you three tonight?”

All three of them answer with some variation of _good_ and okay with added _thank yous_. The woman then speaks on the situation they’ve found themselves in.

“Look, we get it if this makes you uncomfortable. Our… relationship and all.”

“Uncomfortable?” Bucky repeats the word. “What’d you mean?”

“Some people just don’t understand.” She says. “And they don’t like it.”

The brunette adds, “They don’t get how three people can be in one relationship together.”

“We don’t mind.” It’s Steve who says that. Resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “No one ever wonders how a parent loves more than one child, do they? Anything that adds more love to this world is good by us.”

There’s no one in the world Bucky could ever love more than Steve. The way he says that, he means it. Wholeheartedly. He’s right to include Bucky in the _we don’t mind_ part. Cause of course Bucky doesn’t mind. He might be a bit more greedy than Steve. Given their lives now, he doesn’t want to share him with anyone, not like that anyway. Though, by the way Steve wraps an arm around his waist, he’s pretty sure the feeling’s mutual. Maybe at one time.Things are different now. 

The atmosphere changes. Whatever tension lingered in it disperses with Steve’s words. Like magic. The whole room smiles around them.

“So, what can we do for you?” Bucky wonders. Now that the air is clear, it’s time to get things underway. 

He and Steve move to the bed. Both sitting at the edge so that they can face their three guests. 

“Well, first of all I’m Ellen and this is Charlie,” She points to the blonde, “And Jacob.” She points to the brunette. “And we were just wondering…” They share a glance between them. “Is it true?”

“True?” Bucky rattles his head. That could mean so many things. “Is what true?”

It’s Charlie who clarifies.

“There are stories. Rumors, really.” He shrugs. Going for an air of nonchalance and not quite pulling it off. “That Captain America is kinda… kinky.”

Bucky laughs. No way he can’t. Poor Steve tucks his chin in, blushing the whole time. 

“People talk about this stuff?” Bucky asks. “Really?”

“Sure.” Jacob answers. “The theory is that Captain America is a sub to the Winter Soldier. That he’ll do anything for a good fuck.”

Steve groans and hides his face in his hands. Even if he wanted to try to lie his way out of this--cause it’s the God’s honest truth--he’s blown his shot at it. 

“So we were wondering if we could watch?” Ellen says. “And maybe you’ll even let us join in a bit?”

It goes quiet for just a moment as Bucky runs scenarios through his head. Next to him, Steve’s very quiet. Head still down as he waits for the answer. He hasn’t safeworded out of it, so that’s Bucky’s go ahead. He’s okay with it as long as Bucky is. 

“You hear that, Stevie?” He murmurs. “They wanna see what a good little slut you are for me.” All Steve manages is a whimper. “You wanna show them that?”

“Y-yes, Bucky.”

Bucky grins at their three guests. 

“Oh boy, you three are in for a treat. By the time we’re done with him,” He puts a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, “He’s not going to be coherent.” 

That statement has Steve falling against his shoulder and whining. Steve is always very cuddly before he becomes all needy. Bucky’s perfect little sub. He pets Steve’s head once, sliding his hand down his neck and back.

“Come on, baby.” Bucky puts steel in his voice. “I want you to show off that beautiful ass of yours. Get on the bed. On your knees. Ass up and parted for everyone to see.”

Steve picks his head up and stares at him. All doe eyed and awestruck. Bucky flicks his eyebrows. His little sub doesn’t make him repeat himself. Stevie knows there are consequences to that. 

“Yes, Bucky.” He whispers and then does as he’s told.

Robe shed. On his knees. Face first on the bed. Ass up in the air with his hands tucked around him so that he can pull his cheeks apart. A perfect display of submission. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Bucky comments to their audience. “Fuckin’ work of art, I’m tellin’ ya.”

They’ve fallen silence. He can’t imagine what’s running through their heads at the site of this. Even if it _is_ what they’ve come here for. He runs metal fingers across Steve’s cheeks. Steve quivers at the touch. 

Before doing anything else, he gives them instructions. Tells them not to answer his questions about what he’s going to do to Steve out loud. Instead, they’ll nod or raise a hand if they want to see what he suggests. This way, Steve has no idea what’s coming. Of course, this only makes Steve bury his face further into the mattress. 

“Wanna see how greedy he is?” He asks. 

The only one who reacts is Ellen. There’s a small grin on her lips while the other two are staring intently at Steve’s ass. Bucky can’t blame them. It really is a site to behold.

Bucky leans in and gives Steve’s hole the slightest of licks. Just a ghost of a touch with his tongue. That alone makes Steve try for more. Not only does his whole body tense up, he leans his ass back and wiggles it just a tad. 

“See that?” Bucky chuckles. “Already looking for more. Stevie, spread your legs more.” He does, and Bucky cups his balls with his left hand. Gently massaging them and making Steve moan. “How about it? You wanna how fast we can make him come?”

They all nod. Pretty damn enthusiastically, too. Oh yeah, he’s gonna like these three. 

While Bucky himself could spend _hours_ with his face between those two wonderful cheeks, he’s going to get Steve good and going right away. He wasn’t lying when he told them he’d have the good Captain incoherent when they’re through. That gives them just an hour.

So Bucky dives right in. Starts eating Steve’s ass out like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. The noises start immediately. Steve cries out Bucky’s name and is begging for more even though Bucky hasn’t stopped. That hand is still holding onto his balls. Moving them up and down and making Steve give these little breathy sounds every time they move. He’s so _good_ for Bucky, too. Never lets those hands slips away as he keeps his cheeks parted. 

Bucky holds his free hand out behind him and beckons one of their three guests over. He doesn’t care who, but it happens to be Charlie who steps forward. Pulling his tongue out of Steve’s ass, he nods down towards it. Sees if Charlie’d like to give it a go. This proves, most happily, to be a yes, and, even though Steve’s all covered in Bucky’s spit, Charlie goes right in. 

If Steve knows there’s someone else behind him, he makes no indication. He just goes on writhing about and whimpering and asking for more. Bucky shifts about and gets to the side of him. When Steve sees him, his mouth falls open and he tries to get a glimpse behind him. Only Bucky doesn’t let him. He takes Steve by the chin and forces his gaze to stay on him. 

“That feel good, Stevie?” He asks. “You like it?” Steve’s eyes fall shut and he just pants with his mouth wide open. “I asked you a question, Stevie.” Bucky says, light and airy. Taunting without taunting. “You know I don’t like it when you make me repeat myself.”

Steve whimpers and opens his eyes again. This time he nods. Squeaks out, “Yes, Bucky. Yes… yes… yes…”

“And you don’t even know who’s back there. Just someone eatin’ your pretty ass out and you fuckin’ _love_ it.”

“Kiss me, Bucky.” He whines. “Please?”

No way Bucky could ever deny him that. Not with his Stevie asking so sweetly. Needing his lips on his. Bucky leans in and sucks Steve’s tongue into his own mouth. While kissing him, Bucky holds an arm up and snaps his fingers. He jerks his hand through the air and hopes to convey what he wants. 

Which he must, since a few seconds later Steve jerks away from Bucky’s mouth with a gasp. Glancing over Steve’s shoulder, he sees Ellen at his other side, stroking her hand over his dick while Charlie keeps eating away at his ass. 

Steve’s face scrunches. Ah, there it is. That didn’t take too long at all. 

“B-Buck… M’gonna…”

“I know, baby. Go ahead.” He looks to Ellen and says, “Don’t stop when he comes. You just keep jerking him off.”

“ _Oh no_ …” Steve cries. 

That’ll drive him out of his mind. He’ll start coming and coming all over the place and yet he’ll stay hard. 

Just like what’s happening now. Steve grunts and bites down on the blanket. Behind him, Charlie lifts away from his ass so that he can watch. Makes sense. Steve coming is a most beautiful sight. The way his dick spasms. The noises that get caught in his throat. His mouth stuck open in the shape of a small ‘o’. How his eyes roll back into his head. Sensational.

“You can let go of your ass now, Stevie.” Bucky tells him. Steve does it immediately. Releases the hold on his ass and instead grabs handfuls of the blanket under him. “Open up for me, baby.”

Cheek pressed against the bed, Steve opens up to let Bucky stick himself inside. Fucking perfect, too. So nice and warm. Heaven, really. As Steve gets to sucking on Bucky’s cock, Bucky holds fingers up to Charlie--he gets the message and starts inserting fingers inside Steve’s ass--and invites Jacob over. Jacob gives the tip of Steve’s cock licks and suckles as Ellen keeps up with her stroking. 

The second time they get Steve to come is after they’ve turned him on his back. 

He’s pressed up against Bucky’s chest--Bucky’s holding his arms back and sucking on his neck and whispering things into his ear. Ellen has his cock in her mouth and it surely is lovely to watch as she sucks a bit and then lets it fall out, Steve whimpering each time. Jacob’s the one down by his ass now, having worked three fingers into him while Charlie nips and nibbles at his nipples. 

All the sensations being forced upon him have Steve moaning and groaning, tossing his head from side to side along Bucky’s chest. Sometimes it seems too much. He whimpers in pain and discomfort, but keeps panting out _yes… yes… yes!_ His eyes cross and he’s suddenly shouting something about needing to come, though the words are mumbled and muttered at best. 

“Go ahead, Stevie.” Bucky encourages. “You can come.”

He shouts out a cry of gratitude even though his body can’t quite react the way it normally would, what with Bucky holding him down. Steve must be holding onto a bit of restraint though. Probably due to their guests. Doesn’t stop him from making a mess of himself. 

Number three comes at a very sneaky, unfair ploy. Bucky knows Steve’s weaknesses. The guy was practically drooling when he got a glimpse of the heavy, metal cuffs--specially designed just for them. _Thank you very much, Tony_. Even though the man insisted over and over that _I don’t wanna know! I don’t wanna know!_ (He wanted to know)

Bucky toys with him a bit before hooking him up to the bed frame, arms above his head. He passes the cuffs from hand to hand while ceasing _all_ touching on Steve. Charlie and Jacob sit on the corner of the bed to kiss and touch each other’s bodies. Bucky takes to kissing the back of Ellen’s neck, his hands gently running along her sides. Leaving Steve with just the ability to sit there and watch. Left out and whimpering. Tiny attempts to be noticed. 

“I think someone wants something.” Bucky murmurs into Ellen’s ear. Kisses the spot behind it while trailing fingers lightly along her belly. All eyes turn to Steve. He’s much too horny and wanton to even blush at this point. “Let’s try something different.”

He whispers something to Ellen. Eyes trained on Steve the whole time. Dark and mischievous. Steve knows something evil is about to happen. The way he shrinks back into his shoulders is fucking adorable. The way his dick jumps at the idea is sexy as fucking hell. 

Ellen agree with her instructions and moves for Steve’s side. Steve tries to watch her, figure out what might be coming, but he’s far too focused on Bucky, who licks his lips and crawls his fingers down Steve’s belly. 

It’s when Ellen’s fingers curl and Bucky tells Jacob and Charlie that they might want to watch out, that it suddenly clicks for Steve where this is headed. 

“No!” He pleads. Already twisting and trying to get away. Those cuffs are a fucking gift to mankind. “Oh, _Bucky_ , no!”

_Yes._

The inevitable doom brings on a loud squeal of laughter as Ellen digs her fingers under his arms. Steve howls with the onslaught of tickles, his hips jerking up and dick getting impossibly harder. It’s not the tickling that does it. It’s the helplessness. The fact that he’s tied down and unable to get away, yet completely safe from harm that makes the torment so damn enjoyable for him. 

The advice Bucky gave to Jacob and Charlie to stay clear was good. Steve’s legs fly about, heels digging into the mattress as they search for support and find it useless even when they get it. 

Steve continues to squirm and plead with Bucky. Even asks Ellen for mercy. Bucky gives it to him. Not the way he wants. No. He doesn’t tell Ellen to stop--Ellen’s particularly evil with her tickling. Easing up, giving Steve the quickest of breathers and then assaulting him again. 

Instead of having Ellen cease the infernal ticking which has Captain America squealing with giggles and drooling all over himself because of it, Bucky starts sucking on his cock. 

So mean. Downright cruel. Bucky knows it as Steve’s begging laughter is cut off with a gargled moan. His body confused as it tries to process the two completely different sensations forced upon it. 

There are animalistic sounds coming from him. Feral and primal noises that rise out of his throat as Steve tries for some semblance of his sanity. He’s begging. He’s pleading. He’s laughing. He’s crying. And the very second he locks eyes with Bucky, he’s coming. Coming and still fighting against the fingers all over his ribs. 

Bucky can see the conflict all over his body. Steve trying so hard to enjoy the orgasm while wanting so _badly_ to ignore everything else. 

When he finishes emptying out into Bucky’s mouth, Ellen stops and Bucky licks a line up Steve’s increasingly sensitive dick. The way Steve’s looking at him now--so adoring and awestruck--there’s no way Bucky can resist it. For just a moment, the rest of the room disappears.

He crawls over him. The sweat their two bodies are made of mixing together. Steve puckers his lips, desperate to get his mouth somewhere on his body. Bucky gives him what he wants--what they both want. Their lips lock. Steve struggles against the cuffs. Makes Bucky smile against his mouth, his need to get down so he can touch him. Bucky pulls away only enough to breathe kisses along his face.

“Who wants to ride Cap’s dick?” He murmurs with his mouth still against Steve’s forehead.

Steve whimpers and whispers, “N-no more…” 

“Aw, baby,” Bucky pets his head. “I know you have some left in you.”

His mouth opens to answer, but only a surprised moan comes out. Bucky glances over his shoulder to see Jacob lowering himself onto Steve. Charlie is behind him, helping him along. Sometimes it’s easy for Bucky to forget how big Steve is. Jacob’s a fucking champ already. 

“You feel that, Stevie?” Steve groans. “Feel him trying to get onto your dick?” Bucky coos and kisses Steve’s cheek. “You’re so fucking big and he wants to fuckin’ ride you anyway.”

Steve’s jaw drops as Jacob gets further onto him. Slow and steady until he’s fully seated. With Charlie’s encouragement, not to mention his hand wrapped around Jacob’s dick, Jacob starts to rock his hips. He reaches around for Charlie’s head and they kiss. 

Bucky frees Steve’s arms. Has him slide down so that he’s flat on his back. The movements make Jacob moan, his head leaning on Charlie’s shoulder as he jerks himself off. Now that Steve’s lowered and supine, Bucky guides Ellen over. Gets her positioned over Steve’s face. 

“Make her feel good, baby doll.” He tells him. “Make her feel _real_ good.”

His hands are already at her waist. Steve gets right to licking at her. Her head falls back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky kisses along the side of her neck. Let’s hands trail along her inner thighs. He’s never seen Steve with a woman before. It’s beautiful. Her body quivers at Steve’s touch and he can’t seem to help responding to each and every one of her noises with a sound of his own. 

The attention he pays to her, even though Jacob is still rolling over his dick, is stunning. Then again, Bucky _did_ tell him to make her feel good. And like a good little sub, Steve’s listening. Something tells Bucky he’d be this attentive even without being told. 

There’s moisture all over his face. Her sweet juices leaking across his chin and cheeks. Even more when she comes. She’s shaking against Bucky and he holds her through it.

“He’s good with his tongue, my Stevie, ain’t he?” Bucky murmurs in her ear. “Hm?”

“Yes.” She sighs. “So good.”

Behind him, Jacob picks up his pace. Asks if it’s okay to come all over Steve’s belly. The second the first drop hits his skin, Steve is whining and begging Bucky if he can come. 

“No.” Bucky says. “Let him finish first. Then maybe you’ll get your turn.”

Steve’s thrown his head back and is now grinding his jaw. Begging a little more as Jacob catches his breath and rolls off. 

“Now?” Steve asks. “Oh please say I can come, Bucky. _Please_.”

It’s Ellen that grabs hold of his dick to start jerking him off. Steve cries out. More words of pleading and mercy. The release he needs just a stroke away. When Bucky gives the go ahead, Steve falls silent. His fourth orgasm in such little time ripping through him and making him pliant on the bed when it ends. There’s not much semen, even though this is hardly the most he’s come in a single evening. It’s just usually spread out over a longer stretch of time. 

“P-please…” Steve’s eyes are open only to slits. His mouth barely forming the word. “Buck… f-fuck me… please…”

“Not yet, baby doll.” He murmurs. Swipes sweat-soaked hair away from his brow. “Just one more person to get off. Then I’m all yours. Or… you’re all _mine_.” 

Bucky waves Charlie over--the only one who hasn’t gotten off on Steve one way or another. He heaves Steve back up to a seated position.

“Come on, Stevie.” He instructs. “Open up for him.”

His eyes are barely open and his head’s resting back on Bucky’s shoulder, but Steve lets his jaw drop.

“He looks fucking beat.” Charlie comments as he hovers over Steve. He glances to Bucky to ask, “You sure?”

But it’s Steve who answers. Steve who’s eyes pop open and nods his head with little _ah-huh, ah-huh_ sounds coming from his still wide open mouth.

Bucky chuckles, “That means yes. Go on. He’ll love it.”

Steve’s still nodding, now in agreement with Bucky’s statement, when Charlie slides on into his mouth. As soon as his mouth is full, Steve starts sucking like the fucking cocksucker he loves to be. Like he’s not just been used by four different people, been made to come four times in little under an hour, and has every ounce of energy he usually does. 

“Holy _fuck_ …” Charlie grunts. “that’s… that’s… _holy_ shit…”

“Hear that, Stevie?” Bucky says. Kisses the top of his head. “He can’t even form a sentence. What a good little slut you are for them.” The dirty talk, the name calling, Steve’s at the point where he can’t even _think_ to be embarrassed by his love for it. “For me. Such a good cocksucker.”

He makes a gagged up sound when he tries to say something as he chokes himself down on Charlie's dick.

“Fuck his mouth.” Bucky tells him. “That’s what he wants.”

Once again, Steve nods. All wanton and pathetic like. Wanting nothing more--other than Bucky maybe--than to have his throat fucked by Jacob. God in heaven, or Devil in hell, _shit, who the fuck cares_ , Bucky _loves_ when Steve gets like this. Totally locked in the moment. Nothing else matters. Just what he wants to feel. His poor guy rarely thinks about himself. It’s beautiful when he does. Even if it happens only when he’s pushed to the max of overstimulation and sweaty bedsheets and sex soaked rooms. 

“Oh fuck,” Charlie grunts before slamming into him.

Tears slip out the corners of Steve’s eyes as the little gag reflex he has is triggered. Bucky holds his head still for Charlie. It doesn’t take long, maybe a minute or so before he’s yanking himself out just as he explodes all over Steve’s face. A second longer and he’d have finished in his mouth. Looks like he preferred the first option since his mouth pulls up in this proud sort of smirk when he watches his come drip off Captain America’s chin.

“Oh fuck, look at you.” Bucky says. His eyes scan all over Steve’s body. Sweat and come covered. “You’re filthy. And I’m gonna fuck you raw.”

He scoots out from behind Steve and lets him fall to the bed. Despite the exhaustion, Steve’s dick is already getting hard again. Just the idea of being fucked has him all ready for Bucky. 

Bucky doesn’t have it in him to take things slowly. Draw it out in any way possible. He picks Steve’s legs up and has each of them hooked over his forearms. Hands planted firmly at Steve’s sides, Bucky pushes in. His eyes close for a moment. Like they always do when driving on home. Right where he belongs. 

“Oh _god_ , fuck yeah, Stevie.” He growls. “Always so fucking tight for me. So fucking good.”

Opening his eyes, he stares down at his Stevie. Bucky’s bent over him so much--Steve’s ass lifted a bit off the mattress--that if he moves forward just a little more they’ll bump heads. 

Steve doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t have to. The expression on his face, spaced and zoned and completely fucked out says it all. All he seems capable of is making grunts and whimpers. Even both at the same time somehow.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” 

That has Steve shaking his head. Eyes wide and mouth opening a few times before anything other than random noises coming out. 

“I c-can’t…” He’s already shaking. Biting down hard on his lip and trying to grab onto Bucky’s wrists. 

“Yes you can.” Bucky insists. Moves his right hand away before Steve can snatch it. “You _will_ come for me, Steve.”

Bucky snags Steve’s dick and starts to tug. Makes Steve wail and tremble and pant. His face scrunches and still he’s breathing out fast and hard _yeah… oh fuck yeah_ … 

Steve whines and shakes his head. “Gonna… _mmm_ s’gonna hurt…”

“Yep. You ready?”

Lips folded in, Steve grunts and starts spilling out no… no no no… when Bucky knows damn well he wants this as much as he does. 

So he starts drilling harder into Steve’s ass. Tilting his hips in just the right way so that he hits his prostate with every thrust. There’re tears gathered in the corners of Steve’s eyes. Little drops of moisture that roll slowly down his temples. 

“Come for me, Steve.” Bucky orders. Steve whines and clamps his jaw. “I said come.” He pushes in between each word and squeezes Steve’s dick. “For. Me.”

Steve lets out a high pitched shout. Sounds like Bucky’s name comes out with it as his entire body tenses, his hole fluttering and clutching around Bucky, as whatever’s left in him spills out. 

The feel and sight of him are enough to push Bucky over the edge. One last push has fireworks shooting off and sizzling through his veins. Bucky falls over him. Presses his lips to Steve’s mouth.

“Did so fuckin’ good, baby doll.” He praises. Mouth still on Steve’s. “M’so fuckin’ proud’a ya.”

He can feel Steve smile against him as his breathing settles back to normal. 

“Love you.” Steve whispers. “Thank you, Buck.”

Giving him a proper kiss, sweet and tender, Bucky caresses the side of his face and nuzzles his nose against Steve’s neck.

“I love you so much, Stevie.”

Steve hugs his arms around him. Holds on with as much strength as he can muster in the moment. It’s quite for another minute or so until they both suddenly remember they’re not alone in the room. Brows still touching, both of them turn to look at their three guests at the same time.

They’re all embraced in some way. Charlie has his arm around Ellen’s waist and Ellen has her’s looped with Jacob’s while Charlie and Jacob are holding hands. All of them have their robes back on. 

“That was…” Charlie seems to need a second to find the word. “That was incredible.” 

“Amazing.” Jacob agrees.

“Thank you. So much,” Ellen says. “For sharing that with us.”

Bucky eases out of Steve and snuggles up next to him. Pulls his love into his arms. He’s completely fucked out. Totally debauched. Sweat sticking to his skin, come all over him, Bucky’s leaking out of him. 

“Thank you.” Bucky whispers, unable to keep his eyes off of Steve. “I think you’ve made this the best Fleet Week ever.”

“Mm,” is all Steve says as he nods his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky chuckles.

“That’s probably the most you’ll get out of him right now.”

They all share smiles and the three of them gives some more thanks, telling Bucky they’ll leave him and Steve to be together.

“You don’t have to rush out…”

“No, no.” Jacob says. “We’re good. You two deserve to be alone.” 

Ellen and Charlie agree as they shuffle out the door, already talking about how amazing the whole experience was. 

Once they’re alone for a little while, with Bucky holding Steve close enough that they practically melt together, Steve starts to gain a bit more coherency.

“You okay, baby?” Bucky checks. “You wanna shower?”

“I’m awesome.” Steve murmurs, eyes still closed. “No shower. Sleep first.”

“You’re sure. You _really_ don’t want to get into the shower with me? Get all wet and soapy? Let me wash you down?”

Eyes opening, Steve groans long and loud. There’s a grin on his face as Bucky’s offer slowly sinks in. 

“Okay, okay.” He sighs. “You talked me into it. Shower first.”

“Oh don’t do me any favors, punk.”

“Shut up, jerk.” Steve kisses his side. “You know… I win.”

“You…” Bucky trails off. Quickly adds up their numbers and Steve’s right. He wins by one. “Shit.”

“Ha ha.” He mocks. Wiggling his hips in a bit of a victory dance. “That’s laundry for a _year_.”

“Hm.” Bucky trails fingers down Steve’s spine and when he gets near his ass, he raises his hand and slaps it down. Steve yelps and jerks his hips into Bucky’s leg. “You _know_ this year might not be all _that_ bad. Watching you in that nice cage I’m gonna get you. Teasing you _every_ day.”

Whimpering softly, Steve buries his face in Bucky’s side. Against his leg, Bucky can feel him getting hard again. He can’t help the little laugh. 

Fleet Week. 

It was _Steve’s_ idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, did you really read all of that? I don't even know what I spent this week doing. I'm sorry! I might need to find Jesus. In any case, if you stuck with that whole thing and don't think less of me now THANK YOU!! 
> 
> But anyway, I do hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> So those of you who follow my work know what's coming. For anyone new... images are coming. And in _this_ case it's all extremely NSFW. Please be advised! 
> 
> Before we get to that ((spacing it out a bit for safety!)) if you liked come and follow me on tumblr [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com)! A place mostly for Stucky, Cap and Bucky, and the rest of the Marvel gang!
> 
> Prepare! Here comes some porn that helped get through this!
> 
> Seriously... last warning!
> 
> Here you go!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
